Ein Fest für Lucius
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Ein Ball auf Malfoy Manor. Gelegenheit für Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn etwas Unterricht fürs Leben zu geben...Songfic der etwas anderen Art! Kein Slash.


_Disclaimer: Alles JKRowling, beziehungsweise Mozart, nur Plot meins und leider kein Geld. schüff_

Oh du fröhliche, oh du selige...ähm, 'tschuldigung falscher Text...  
Halli Hallo!  
Ich bin wieder da und in meinem großen Sack voller Geschenke habe ich auch noch ein ganz, ganz kleines für EUCH gefunden. (Sorry, ich glaub ich spinne im Augenblick ein bisschen...)

Zu dieser Story wurde ich inspiriert, als ich die Oper "Don Giovanni" von Mozart gehört habe. Haltet mich jetzt nich für komplett verrück, aber ich mag klassische Musik. Vielleich sagt dem ein oder anderen der Name "Champagnerarie" etwas. Für die denen er nichts sagt, hier eine kleine Erkärung: Don Giovanni vernascht unglaublich gerne Frauen. Zu diesem Zweck lädt er sie auf seine diversen Schlösser ein und wenn die Musik am lautesten ist und der Alkohol bei seinen Gästen wirkt, dann... na ihr wisst schon...  
Falls eure Eltern klassische CDs besitzen, würde ich euch raten einfach mal nachzuschauen, ob Don Giovanni dabei ist und wenn ja, sie in euren Plattenspieler zu legen und die Champagnerarie einfach mal laufen zu lassen. (Meine Beta hat sich am Anfang auch gesträubt, war aber am Schluss hellauf begeistert!) Und auch, wenn ihr keine Fans klassischer Musik seid (wie meine Beta), kann ich euch nur raten jetzt weiter zu lesen. Es lohnt sich! (Glücklicherweise ist Mozart schon länger als 70 Jahre tot, weshalb kein Schutz mehr auf diesem Text liegt.grins)Kisses

Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**_

_**Ein Fest für Lucius**_

Lucius Malfoy war glänzender Stimmung.

In einen grünen, maßgeschneiderten, samtenen Gehrock gekleidet stand er auf der oberen Galerie seines Hauses. Lucius beobachtete die ankommenden Gäste unten im großen Ballsaal. Nach einiger Zeit der Betrachtung hörte er neben sich Schritte. Es war Draco, sein Sohn, der neben ihn trat und sich gleichfalls an das Geländer lehnte.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen beide der Empfangszeremonie folgten und ihre Gedanken schweifen ließen. In die fast andächtige Stille rief Lucius Malfoy plötzlich mit fröhlicher und erwartungsvoller Stimme hinein:  
„Komm, Draco,

_Auf zu dem Feste, froh soll es werden, bis meine Gäste glühen vor Wein!_"

Er sah auf und begegnete dem fragenden Blick seines Sohnes. Lucius lächelte nur leicht und bedeutete Draco ihm zu folgen.  
Lässig wandte er sich um und schritt auf die andere Seite der Galerie. Durch die hohen, großflächigen Fenster hatte man einen freien Blick auf die Auffahrt des Anwesens. Die gepflegten Grünflächen rundherum waren ein Fest für die Augen.

Eine große Anzahl Menschen , drängte sich auf dem durch die Abendsonne glitzernden Kiesweg und der marmornen Treppe, die zur Eingangstür führte, - einigevon ihnen in eleganter Abendkleidung; die Damen in edelsteinbesetzten, aufwändigen Kleidern, die Herren im schwarzen Frack. Um sie herum standen Bedienstete oder eilten herum, um möglichst schnell den Wünschen ihrer Herrschaften genüge zu tun.  
Die anderen, die sich ein wenig abseits hielten, als ob eine unsichtbare Barriere sie von diesen geladenen Gästen trennen würde, sahen verunsichert und scheu in die Menge vor ihnen. Hier und da hob einer mit bittender Geste eine Hand. Doch nichts anderes als verächtliche Blicke fielen in die nach oben gekehrte Handfläche.

Plötzlich deutet Lucius auf ein auffallend hübsches Mädchen in eher ärmlicher Kleidung. Sie hatte ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge und schien auch sonst von der Natur reichlich gesegnet worden zu sein. Doch ihre unförmige und zerschlissene Kleidung verbarg diese Vorzüge.  
Das Mädchen sprach gerade einen Mann im Frack an, wurde von ihm jedoch grob zurückgewiesen und zur Seite gedrängt.  
Lucius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als er diese Szene sah. Erklärend sagte er dann zu seinem Sohn, der wartend neben ihm stand und die Szene ebenfalls verfolgt hatte:

„_Siehst du ein Mädchen nahen dem Garten, lass sie nicht warten, führ sie herein!_"

Draco blickte seinen Vater fragend an, doch der wiederholte nur,

„_Lass sie_ _nicht warten, führ sie herein!_"

Als Draco immer noch keine Anstalten machte und nur fragend eine Augenbraue hob, packte sein Vater ihn grob am Arm und deutete nun demonstrativ auf das Mädchen.

„_Führ sie herein, führ sie herein!_"

Erst jetzt schien der junge Malfoy zu begreifen. Schleunigst machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten um zu tun, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Nachdem er das Mädchen im Gewühl der wartenden Menge vor dem Hause ausfindig gemacht hatte, lud er sie im Namen seines Vaters zum Festbankett ein.  
Sie zögerte zuerst schüchtern, doch Draco nahm behutsam ihre Hand und führte sie mit sich, wie eine der eleganten Damen, in den Ballsaal.

Das Funkeln unzähliger Edelsteine, verarbeitet in teuren Halsketten, und mit perlender Flüssigkeit gefüllte Sektgläser empfingen sie. Die einzigartige Geräuschatmosphäre der großen Menschenmenge drang auf Draco und das Mädchen an seiner Hand ein, als sie in den Ballsaal eintraten.  
Nachdem ihre Augen für einige Momente durch den Saal gewandert waren und die Eleganz und den Reichtum in sich aufgenommen hatten, blieb ihr Blick am Buffet hängen.  
Draco bemerkte dies mit einem Lächeln und geleitet sie daraufhin zu der großen Tafel.  
Sobald sie die mit Speisen überladenen Tische erreicht hatten, eilte sofort einer der Bediensteten hinzu und reichte ihnen Teller.  
Draco lehnte mit einer kleinen Geste ab und wandte sich dann dem erstaunt dastehenden Mädchen an seiner Seite zu. Er sagte mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln, sie solle sich so viel nehmen wie sie wolle, er würde bald wieder zurück sein.  
Danach verließ er sie und trat wieder zurück an die Seite seines Vaters.

Lucius hatte inzwischen seinen Platz auf der Galerie verlassen und unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Geschäftspartner aus Indien. Doch als er seinen Sohn auf sich zukommen sah, brach er sein Gespräch ab und begab sich mit ihm etwas an die Seite.

Inzwischen hatte der Saal sich gefüllt und bot einen märchenhaften Anblick.  
Damen in edlen Kleidern bewegten sich majestätisch schwebend durch den Raum. Andere, mit vielen Perlenketten behängt, zogen es noch vor, ihre Füße ein wenig für den Tanz zu schonen und mit den Herren an den Tischen sitzend zu plaudern.  
Die Herren, die nicht saßen, standen in kleineren Gruppen zusammen und tauschten Höflichkeiten und die neuesten Nachrichten aus.

Lucius beobachtete das glitzernde Treiben eine ganze Weile und machte dann eine kleine Geste in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle. Augenblicklich begann das Orchester zu spielen.  
Sobald die ersten Takte anklangen, begaben sich die Paare auf das Parkett, verbeugten sich voreinander und der Tanz konnte beginnen.  
Der Hausherr neben Draco hob kurz darauf seine Stimme gerade so weit, dass er seine Worte verstehen konnte.

„_Tanzen lass alle sie, wild durcheinander, hier Menuette, da Sarabanden, dort Allemanden._" Doch mit lauter Stimme rief er den Tanzenden zu, „_Formet die Reihen, hier Menuette_", und wies dabei auf eine Seite der Halle_ „Formet die Reihen, da Sarabanden", _dann auf eine andere _„Formet die Reihen, dort Allemanden. Formet die Reihen!_"

Lucius war bei diesen Worten in die Mitte der Tanzfläche getreten und verbeugte sich formvollendet vor einer Dame, die ganz in schimmerndes Blau gekleidet war. Elegant bewegte er sich mit ihr zum nun eröffneten Menuett und die Tänzer, die sich in Reihen zu den verschiedenen Formationen aufgestellt hatten, begannen nun ebenfalls den Ball.

Lucius, der seine Tanzpartnerin einem anderen Herren überlassen hatte und wieder zurück zu seinem Sohn gekommen war, nahm von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett zwei Gläser perlenden Champagners und reichte eines davon Draco.  
Dann neigte er sich leicht zu ihm hinüber und meinte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen,

„_Ich aber leise, nach (be)kannter Weise, führ mein fein Liebchen ins Kämmerlein, ins Kämmerlein!_"

Draco sah seinen Vater verschwörerisch an. Doch als er dessen Augen zu einer der eleganten Damen fliegen sah, fasste er ihn mit einem warnenden Blick am Arm. Aber Lucius machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und antwortete, noch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte,

„_Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein!_"

Und damit blickte er wieder zur Tanzfläche, auf der sich jetzt die Paare zur Musik bewegten.

Einen kurzen Augenblick irrte sein Blick ziellos durch den Raum. Indem er das hübsche Mädchen von draußen erspähte, sagte er zu sich selbst,

„_Wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein!_"

Dann wandte er sich wieder Draco zu und deutete mit unzweifelhafter Geste zur Tür.

„_Siehst du ein Mädchen, nahen dem Garten, lass sie nicht warten, führ sie herein. Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon Morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein!_"

Jetzt sah auch Draco seinen Vater mit einem feinen Lächeln an.  
Doch der zeigte noch einmal auf die bunte, tanzende Menge und wiederholte,

„_Tanzen lass alle sie, wild durcheinander, hier Menuette, da Sarabanden, dort Allemanden, formet die Reihen!_"

Da plötzlich tauchte in der wirbelnden Menge wieder das hübsche Mädchen auf und Lucius Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„_Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein!_"

Auch das Mädchen hatte bemerkt, dass es beobachtet wurde und sah nun scheu in die Richtung des Gastgebers.  
Auf Lucius Lippen legte sich ein, wie Draco wusste, unheilvolles Lächeln und er winkte mit einer lässigen Geste einen vorbei eilenden Diener herbei. Ohne ihn anzusehen, befahl er ihm, das Mädchen zu sich zu bringen.  
Während der Diener eilte, um Lucius Wunsch nachzukommen, flüsterte Lucius seinem Sohn aus dem Mundwinkel, wie in Ekstase, heraus zu,

„_Soll mein Register stärker noch sein, soll mein Register stärker noch sein, stärker noch sein!_"

Einer Prinzessin gleich führte der Diener das Mädchen durch den Ballsaal. Die Tanzenden öffneten Gassen, um sie hindurch zu lassen und so trat sie bald darauf Lucius gegenüber. Scheu betrachtete sie Lucius, der sie mit vor freudiger Erwartung blitzenden Augen ansah.  
Er vollführte einen eleganten Handkuss und hakte ihre Hand dann wie selbstverständlich bei sich unter. Das Mädchen sah ihn fragend von der Seite her an, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

Lucius zwinkerte Draco noch ein letztes Mal zu und sagte im Vorbeigehen noch ein paar letzte Worte, die nur sein Sohn verstand,

„_Stärker noch sein, stärker, stärker, stärker noch sein! Ha Ha Ha!_"

Und mit einem begehrlich triumphierenden Auflachen zog er das Mädchen, das zu verwirrt war um sich zu wehren, in Richtung seiner privaten Gemächer davon.

Draco konnte ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken, als er seinem Vater nachsah.  
Er blieb noch ein paar Sekunden am Rande des Saals stehen und begann sich dann einen Weg durch die glitzernde Menge zum Eingang zu bahnen.

Für heute Abend hatte er die Lektion seines Vaters gelernt.  
Jetzt war es an ihm, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen…

_

* * *

_

Für alle die die Arie noch mal im Kurzformat haben wollen:

_Auf zu dem Feste, froh soll es werden, bis meine Gäste glühen vor Wein!  
Siehst du ein Mädchen nahen dem Garten, lass sie nicht warten, führ sie herein, lass sie nicht warten, führ sie herein, führ sie herein, führ sie herein!  
Tanzen lass alle sie, wild durcheinander, hier Menuette, da Sarabanden, dort Allemanden, formet die Reihen, hier Menuette, formet die Reihen, da Sarabanden, formet die Reihen, dort Allemanden, formet die Reihen! Ich aber leise, nach bekannter Weise, führe mein fein Liebchen in Kämmerlein, ins Kämmerlein, ins Kämmerlein! Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein, wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein., Siehst du ein Mädchen, nahen dem Garten, lass sie nicht warten, führ sie herein., Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon Morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein., Tanzen lass alle sie, wild durcheinander, hier Menuette, da Sarabanden, dort Allemanden, formet die Reihen., Fort mit den Sorgen, wahrlich schon morgen, soll mein Register stärker noch sein, soll mein Register stärker noch sein, soll mein Register stärker noch sein, stärker noch sein, stärker noch sein, stärker, stärker, stärker noch sein! Ha Ha Ha! _

* * *

So, und das war es auch schon wieder von mir.  
Danke noch mal an alle meine treuen Reviewer, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin erhalten.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn der ein oder andere jetzt vielleicht noch ein kleines Review hinterließe und sage tschüß bis demnächst!  
Schokoladentorte und Tee als Bestechung verteile.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


End file.
